megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Tiger
|sprite = }} Neon Tiger, known as in Japan, is a tiger-based Maverick from Mega Man X3 that resides in a forest. Originally, he was a poacher hunter, designed to ensure no one attempted to steal and/or harm the small amount of remaining natural wildlife, but became a Maverick after being infected with the Maverick Virus.The Mega Man Network web archive: Rockman X3 Collected Sourcebook Information Utilizing solar energy as a power source, his power is said to be unlimited as long as there is sunlight available. However, he also possesses highly advanced visual sensors, granting him quick reflexes and making him a dangerous opponent even in total darkness. Strategy He uses his Ray Splasher, which he shoots from his tail, and has claws that can both slash and can block shots. Use regular shots, since he'll just block charged ones. But for an easier victory, use Spinning Blade, which will trap him in a pattern. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, Neon Tiger is weak to the Tornado Fang if the player has it; failing that, he should be fought with the X-Buster. Powers and Abilities * Ray Splasher 1 (レイスプラッシャー1) - Neon Tiger stands still and shoots the Ray Splasher beams from his tail. The version of this weapon that X would gain after defeating him is much smaller, but has a faster rate of fire. * Ray Splasher 2 (レイスプラッシャー2) - Usually used after Ray Splasher 1. Neon Tiger jumps up on the wall, clings to it, then shoots the Ray Spasher at X. * Dive Attack (急降下攻撃) - After shooting the Ray Splasher at X, he will drop down from the wall and use his claws to slash at X. * Rush Attack (突進攻撃) - When below 50% in health, Neon Tiger will turn orange and charge at X. He is also invincible during this attack as well. * Shot Block (unofficial name) - Neon Tiger raises his claws in front of him, blocking charged X-Buster shots. Other appearances *Neon Tiger appears in three battles from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, fighting alongside Spiral Pegasus, Magma Dragoon, and Chill Penguin. *Neon Tiger is an unit card in TEPPEN. Data Mega Man X3 stats *'Height:' 198 cm (6'6") *'Weight:' 150 kg (331 lbs) *'Power:' 3600rp *'Speed:' 9900rp Stage enemies Enemies in Neon Tiger's stage from Mega Man X3: *'Sub-boss:' Worm Seeker-R *Atareeter *Caterkiller *Drill Waying *Hamma Hamma *Meta Capsule *Notor Banger *Tombort *Wild Tank Enemies in Neon Tiger's stage from Mega Man Xtreme 2: *Axe Max *Batton Bone *Flamer *Jamminger *Kyunnbyunn Other Media ''Rockman X3'' In the Rockman X3 manga, Neon Tiger went Maverick due to Doppler's mind control chip worms and singlehandedly defeats Zero, and nearly does the same with X. However, when the damage Tiger had done to the forest caused a fire, the automatic weather response system initiated a rainstorm to put it out, causing the sky above the area to become overcast. The clouds blotted out the sun, cutting off Tiger's supply of solar power and weakened his laser claws at the instant he seemingly impaled X with them, giving the Maverick Hunter the opportunity to shoot him down. Zero then reappeared bringing with him a group of tigers who had found him following the severe damage he took. A female tiger, who was apparently Neon Tiger's mate, attempted to nurse the fallen Reploid's wounds and miraculously revived him and reawakened his old memories, returning him to his original self. He was later seen alongside Blast Hornet, Blizzard Buffalo, and Tunnel Rhino, assisting X and Zero in battle against Bit and Byte. ''Rockman X Mega Mission'' Neon Tiger is revived in Rockman X Mega Mission 2 as the Limit Reploid Shining Tigerd L, equipped with enhanced Ray Claws. Engaging Zero in battle, he is easily dispatched by enhanced Spinning Blades fired from the Neo Buster.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Mega Mission 2 Translation Archie Comics Neon Tiger later appeared in the ''Mega Man'' series during the Worlds Unite crossover event. Using the power of the Genesis Portals and Unity Engines, Sigma-1 revived him to serve as part of an army of Mavericks to help him conquer various worlds. Their opposition in this regard consisted of an alliance of heroes, formed around the core of the Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, Robot Masters, and Team Sticks. He blocks Mega Man's Mega Buster shots near Eregion's remains while Mega Man tells Wily that he doesn't want him to die again. Gallery TEPPEN COR 018 art.png|Neon Tiger card in TEPPEN ArchieNeonTiger.png|Neon Tiger in Worlds Unite. RX3NeonTiger.jpg|Neon Tiger in the Rockman X3 manga MMC062.jpg|Shining Tigerd L from Rockman X Mega Mission 2. X2SENeonTMug.png|Mugshot from Mega Man Xtreme 2 MMX3NeonTigerPrototype.jpg|Neon Tiger's sprite in the [https://tcrf.net/Proto:Mega_Man_X3_(SNES)/August_Prototypes/Sprite_Changes Mega Man X3 prototype] Trivia * Neon Tiger is one of the six Mavericks of the Rockman X3 manga to survive and reform. *The music playing during Neon Tiger's stage was long believed to be an homage to the Guns N' Roses song "My Michelle"; however, Kinuyo Yamashita, the composer of the Mega Man X3 soundtrack, has stated that at the time she worked on the game, she had never heard of Guns N' Roses and composed the music for Mega Man X3 simply "in the image of Mega Man". References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Mammal design Category:Light Mavericks Category:Cutter Mavericks Category:Doppler Army Category:X Challenge bosses